mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Shadow
|voice = Emily Blunt (English) Mariana Rios (Brazilian Portuguese) Lucia Hurajová (Slovak) |headercolor = #7c0f62 |headerfontcolor = #ea004f}} Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist,My Little Pony: The Movie Look and Find book is a female unicorn pony who appears as a major antagonist in My Little Pony The Movie. Development and design Tempest Shadow is one of the few ponies to appear broken-horned, others including S06E23 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1 and sometimes King Sombra. She resembles Fizzypop in color scheme and real name. One of her pseudonyms in The Stormy Road to Canterlot is the same as the name of Cherry Pie. According to art director Rebecca Dart in The Art of My Little Pony The Movie, in the original treatment, Tempest was not an antagonist, but "a wild Pony who left Equestria and was living on her own in the wastelands." Depiction in film "A unicorn whose broken horn speaks to a troubled past" Other depictions IDW comics Tempest's origin is the basis for My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #4. Storybooks Friends and Foes. Adventure Awaits. Chapter books The Prequel to My Little Pony: The Movie: The Stormy Road to Canterlot also explores Tempest Shadow's origin story. Before the events of the film, Tempest was a unicorn who was best friends with fellow unicorns Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. Throughout the book, she is merely referred to as "the Unicorn", keeping her real name unspecified. At one point, the Unicorn and her friends are playing with a ball when it gets lost in a cave. After an encounter with an ursa minor, the Unicorn loses her horn, causing it to go haywire. After a few moons, her friends get accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, leaving her lonely. After wandering throughout Equestria (briefly using the pseudonym "Caramel Chip"), the Unicorn comes upon the Misfortune Malachite, and keeps it for herself. She then meets Grubber, the henchman of the Storm King, who promises the Unicorn, now going by Tempest Shadow, that he can restore her horn if she can retrieve a pearl from the kingdom of Hippogriffia. At first, Tempest (having used the pseudonym "Cherry Pie") has the pearl in her grasp, but the hippogriff queen steals it back from her and makes all of the hippogriffs disappear. Upon this failure, Tempest suggests to the Storm King stealing the magic from the three Alicorn princesses in Canterlot. When she reaches Canterlot, she hears word of a Friendship Festival being planned, as well as a fourth Alicorn princess. Illustrated picture books According to illustrator Amy Mebberson, the picture book The Great Princess Caper focuses on Tempest and Grubber. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Tempest Shadow is in Gameloft's mobile game. Hasbro.com description Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic). Angry and feeling betrayed by her friends, Tempest allies with Storm King and is tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane 6. If she succeeds she will regain her magic. What she soon may learn is that the magic of friendship is the most powerful magic of all. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the wrong side of the fight, acting as a henchman for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane 6. She has agreed to this mission in exchange for the return of her magic. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''TEMPEST is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the wrong side of the fight, acting as a henchpony for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane Six. She has agreed to the mission in exchange for reinstating her magic. With one of the strongest story arcs in the movie, Tempest learns the true power of the magic of friendship.'' Merchandise Toys. Costumes. Gallery Tempest Shadow emerging from the smoke MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow makes her debut MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "complete and total surrender" MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurling a dark ball of energy MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow on the attack MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow kicking a fish creature MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow downs the fish creature MLPTM.png Tempest tossing the fish creature by the tail MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow hurls fish creature to the ground MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow "easy as pie" MLPTM.png Grubber dreaming about pie MLPTM.png Tempest, Grubber, and Storm King's soldiers MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow grinning maliciously MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest look down on the city MLPTM.png The Storm King pretending to be moved MLPTM.png The Storm King sick to his stomach MLPTM.png Trailer promo shot of Tempest Shadow MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Tempest Shadow rises.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Grubber and Tempest.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Storm King and Tempest.png Tempest Shadow toy.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Tempest Shadow & Grubber Small Story Pack packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow figure and Sky Skiff toy.jpg Guardians of Harmony Tempest Shadow Sky Skiff packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg The Stormy Road to Canterlot cover.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Adventure Awaits replica journal cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow "6weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow official artwork.png Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Quotes See also *Characters with a similar name: Pony of Shadows, Shadow, Shadow Lock, Shadow Spade, Shadowbolts, Shadowfright, Shadowmane, and Shadowsmacks. References